The purpose of this proposed R25 NIH Research Education Grant is to support a yearly ten-day intensive summer training workshop in the event-related potential (ERP) technique. This technique is widely used to measure the time course of brain activity across a range of basic science and clinical science domains. The workshop is intended for beginning and intermediate ERP researchers, and it will provide them with training in the essential aspects of the ERP technique, giving them a solid foundation for conducting research on normal and abnormal functioning of the mind and brain. The project director is a well-established researcher and educator who has experience addressing both basic science and clinical science questions with the ERP technique. The workshops will be held at the Center for Mind &Brain at UC-Davis, the home of a large and vibrant community of ERP researchers. In addition to the project director, eleven faculty from UC-Davis and two faculty from other universities will serve as the faculty for the yearly workshops. The workshop participants will come from a variety of disciplines, including cognitive science, cognitive neuroscience, clinical psychology, experimental psychopathology, neurology, psychiatry, developmental psychology, gerontology, speech pathology, and reading disorders. This multi- disciplinary group of participants reflects the broad use of ERPs across the many domains that focus on neural and mental functioning. The participants will also represent a variety of career stages, including graduate and medical students, postdocs, residents, junior faculty, and senior faculty, which reflects the fact that the ERP technique is now being adopted by people at all career stages. The workshop will involve a combination of lectures, discussions, and laboratory activities. An integrated set of lectures on the fundamentals of ERP research will be given by the project director. Lectures on special topics, including advanced techniques and applications to clinical populations, will be given by the other faculty. Several small-group discussions will also be included, led by the workshop faculty. These will primarily focus on examining the methods used in previously published ERP papers. A series of guided lab activities will also be included, beginning with an ERP recording session and continuing through each step of data processing and analysis. Six laboratories at the Center for Mind &Brain will be used for the recording session, and a computer lab will be set up for the data processing and analysis activities. The ultimate goal of this project is to increase the quality and quantity of future ERP research so that this important technique can have a greater impact on scientific progress in the many basic science and clinical disciplines that focus on the human mind and brain. This project will provide intensive training in the use of a technique that is used to measure the brain's electrical activity in both healthy individuals and individuals suffering from disorders of the mind and brain, from infancy through old age. This enhanced training will allow scientists to make more rapid progress in understanding the operation of the normal brain and in understanding and measuring a variety of mental and neural disorders, which will ultimately lead to improved diagnosis of these disorders as well as improved assessments of new treatments.